A L'cie's New Life
by propertyofthedead
Summary: What if there was an early batch of l'cies' who pioneered the creation of Ragnarok and what if the original Ragnarok was pitied by Etro who in turned gave him a second life by sending him into the magical country known as Fiore. Join Oak as he tries to make the best of his second life even if he is " the living embodiment of destruction" May have Yaoi, Yuri, and Hetro


Disaster is all a l'cie could bring into the world, so why, why would Etro take pity on me of all the people she picked to be deemed pitiful, after all a l'cie only breeds destruction. But here I am, given a second chance, a second life, a life that my deceased friends would want to have. Somewhere, where magic is used to help in daily life, in a country known as Fiore.

So after a few minutes of questioning why me I decided to make a cabin on the sea coast after all you need some place to live, right? And then I started to train after all, I need to capable with a scythe, hammer, sword like whip, chained sickle, and increase my ability in the spider's thread just so I can never forget my friends. I have been doing this not caring for all the explosions I caused with my l'cie magic until a boy a bit older than me with pitch black hair, with a cat in a frog suit? Came up to me.

"Um, hi," I said shyly as he went up to me with a cold look on his face, "Can I help you?" I questioned.

"Frosch, does he match our description," he asked the cat-frog thing.

"Frosch think his green tips is nice," the cat-frog responded as it nodded to him again

"Good, then we can get started," he said as he sped in front of me to hit me down in the face.

Luckily I spun away from his punch. I quickly grabbed my spider's thread and trapped him within a poorly made web.

"Why are you trying to knock me out?" I asked barely able to contain his thrashing.

"Are you the person who made the explosions here?" he questioned as I started to loosen the threads. Luckily he seems not to be a bone-head and calmed down.

"Yes, why may I ask?" I questioned giving him a curious look as I tilt my head.

"Because you are an unknown mage and that your power to be unusually destructive so they thought you were part of a dark guild," he explained.

"Ummm… What's a guild?" I asked getting a "are you serious?" look from him.

"Are you an idiot or something," the guy said as he let out a sigh at my cluelessness, " a guild is where mages come together to get jobs and enhance their magic," he explained as the cat-frog looked up at me.

"Awesome, but I don't think a guild is right for me, I only bring destruction," I said down-casted and depressed.

"Well," he sighed, "don't tell my guild-mates this but, I suggest Fairy Tail for you," he said blandly, "It's the most destructive guild known in Fiore. And it's pretty close from here, just a bit of a hike."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I gave him a quick hug making him showed a shock expression. "Oh by the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"Rogue Cheney, yours?" he responded.

"Oak, just Oak," I responded with a small smile.

"Frosch is Frosch," the cat-frog said.

"Cute, so which way is Fairy Tail?" I asked as Rogue told me to go into Magnolia. I gave a quick thanks and ran off to magnolia but ran into a small problem

"God, this town is huge, where could Fairy Tail be?" I questioned as I wondered through this over-sized town until I bumped into something like metal and I could hear something go splat. I sat up about to spit up apologies till I saw this dark glare coming from a red-head girl in armor?

"You ruined my cake," she said darkly, pointing a sword at my throat.

"I'm sorry , so sorry but I don't have any money and I'm trying to find a guild called Fairy Tail so I could earn it. I'll pay you back as soon as I can," I pleaded as I gently pushed the sword away. Her stare seemed to soften as she pulled me up.

"Come on, I'll take you to Fairy Tail," She said with a small smile, "put you will pay for my cake," she said darkly as she pulled me along to be castle with the sign "Fairy Tail" as soon as we entered I could see everybody fighting, making bets and arguing. But they stopped as soon as they noticed us with Erza showing a light glare.

"Era, fight me!" yelled a boy with pink hair and a muffler as he tried to her with a fist of fire. Erza seemed to smile as she punched him to the back of room. I couldn't help but to snicker a bit.

"Go to Mirajeene behind the counter there," she said as she pointed to the white-hair girl behind the serving bar. I walked quickly over with a smile of relief behind my color over my lower face.

"Hi I would like to join Fairy Tail," I said shyly

"Of course now what's your name?" she asked with a smile, "I'm Mirajeene by the way."

"I'm Oak, just Oak," I replied.

"Good, now where do you want to the guild mark? She asked holding up the stamp I heard Rogue mentioned.

I ripped the middle of my jacket open as she gasped at how deathly thin I am. "Right on the heart, red." I said with a smile as she complied.

"Requests are on that board over there and please eat something," she said setting out some bread.

I grabbed a small loaf and I took the highest costing job there was, "Kill a Monster in a forest by Clover."

"Thanks for the help," I said as I took my leave towards clover via train hopping.

"Damnit did he leave already?" Natsu yelled as he recovered from his dent in the wall.

Why do you care flame-brain?" gray asked as he gave the pink topped boy a glare

"Because he didn't fight me and took the job I wanted to do," Natsu exclaimed breathing fire in rage.

"Wait you mean the monster in clover?" Mira questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Nastu asked.

"It was recently turned S-class apparently the monster is a demon from the book of Zeref," she explained her faced marred in worry.

"WHAT!?" Team Natsu exclaimed.


End file.
